cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Orion Charter
Charter Preamble: We, the members of Orion, unite in the spirit of love, honor, and justice to draft this Charter of Orion. This document entails all our values and therefore it will influence our policies. We, the members of Orion, display our values and will uphold those values, contained in this document, to the utmost. Article I: Government Structure The following is the current structure of the government of the Orion. This government may be subject to change at the discretion of the Chancellors. Orion has a higher level government consisting of two Chancellors and the Imperial Senate. The complete government consists of the higher government and the Imperial Deputies. Chancellors The Chancellors hold ultimate discretion over Orion. They are the key element in the higher level government. All matters are subject to this seat of power. Any decisions made by any member of government may be over-turned by the Chancellors. If the absence of either of the Chancellors is extended beyond reasonable time-frames, the active Chancellor may directly appoint a new Chancellor to serve with him. If in the case both Chancellors are absent, the Imperial Senate and Imperial Deputies may remove an absent Chancellor from the position by a ¾ vote of all Imperial Senate and Imperial Deputies. They must then vote to select a new Chancellor. Imperial Inquisitors The Imperial Inquisitors are second in power to the Chancellors. They are there to assist the Chancellors in assigned tasks and duties, and during any extended period of absence, a Chancellor may assign an Imperial Inquisitor to act in his stead. Imperial Inquisitors will hold power in absence of the Chancellors. During these times of acting Chancellorship, the Imperial Inquisitor must defer to a full Chancellor if overridden. Imperial Senate Imperial Ministers compose the Imperial Senate and are appointed by the Chancellors. They are also members of the higher government. Their duties vary and are assigned by the Chancellors. Imperial Ministers are not elected officials, they are hand chosen, and as such can not be voted out of power. Demotions are solely the discretion of the Chancellors. For any decisions affecting the alliance as a whole, two ministers may make decisions if the matter is pressing and cannot wait 12 hours. Imperial Deputies Imperial Deputies are appointees of the Imperial Ministers and members of the complete government. Their duty is to assist the Imperial Ministers in the duties that have been appointed to them. Imperial Deputies are not an election-based seat. Imperial Deputies will be members hand chosen from the active membership. Members in good standing and active in the forums may nominate themselves for a position, but as such are still hand selected by Ministers or above. Article II: Alliance Acceptance Admission: Any nation who, meeting all requirements that are mandated by Orion at registration may apply to become a member of Orion. Any nation seeking to apply for membership must present themselves at the Orion offices ( http://lolrion.com/forums/index.php?showforum=2 ). Imperial Ministers or any other designated official has right to turn down any applicant due to just cause. This information must be presented correctly and accurately in the application: # Nation Name: # Nation Ruler: # Nation Link: # Are You At War?: # Past alliances?: # Were you recruited by anybody? ##If so, who?: If the information given during application is proved to be false during any time of membership, membership may be terminated at the discretion of an Imperial Minister or above. Upon acceptance of membership, you will be given a member ID. This ID number is to be displayed in your nation's bio. Upon acceptance, a nation agrees to the following: * Team color MUST be changed to orange. Exceptions may be made, but this is not guaranteed. * Alliance Affiliation must be changed to “Orion”. * Accepted members will agree to abide by the policy of the Orion government, and agrees that failure to do so will result in punishment. Article III: Chartered Policies War Policy: Orion will attempt to maintain a peaceful international front and will not seek war intentionally. Members may not declare war offensively without first seeking permission from the Chancellors or the Imperial Ministers. Any member of Orion who does not seek authorization for an offensive war will be subject to punishment. Tech raids against nations on the orange or red teams are strictly forbidden. Spying on Orion will be considered an act of war. Using spies to destroy nukes are considered a nuclear offensive and will be responded to as such with equally due force. For an alliance-wide war, approval must be given by the Chancellors. Article IV: Ratifications Charter Changes The charter is written by the government and any member of government can submit changes which then need approval by the majority of the government. The Chancellors can use their veto to approve or deny changes immediately without an approval process. Members' silence gives consent to any changes made to the charter. Changes to the charter will come in act 48 hours after publishing it to the official forum. Article V: Conclusion Conclusion In witness to all the above articles of this charter, Orion establishes its existence. Category:OrionCategory:Alliance charters